This is a revised proposal entitled Cancer Epidemiology Training Program (T32 CA09142-31). The previous review summarized three major limitations; 1) unfilled post- and pre-doc positions; 2) unsuccessful recruitment of underrepresented minority (URM) scholars; and (3) an unbalanced distribution of trainees among program faculty. We have made serious efforts which have led to the following changes: 1) all 7 positions were filled; 2) 3 URM scholars were admitted; and 3) distribution of trainees was adjusted with increased faculty involvement. The objectives of this research training program are to continue to implement innovative, multidisciplinary, and collaborative research training in Cancer Epidemiology and to train five pre- and two post- doc trainees in an interdisciplinary program of cancer molecular and genetic epidemiology. In the last 5 years, this program has emphasized a multidisciplinary approach by providing instruction and mentoring in epidemiological methodology and molecular aspects of cancer. With continuous leadership, multidisciplinary faculty, a well-defined curriculum, and interdisciplinary research environments, we plan to continue to provide trainees the opportunity to gain experience in both cancer epidemiologic methods and molecular biology laboratory skills. This will allow trainees to utilize the knowledge of epidemiologic methods and molecular biology to elucidate genetic predisposition and susceptibility to cancer, to study effects of environmental exposures on cancer risk, to describe the natural history of cancer among high-risk individuals with inherited genetic mutations, and to evaluate gene-environment /gene-gene interactions on the risk of cancer. We will encourage trainees to make use of novel high-throughput technology in cancer epidemiological studies. The genetic molecular laboratory components as well as a newly constructed high-throughput genotyping laboratory in the Department of Epidemiology will facilitate this aspect of the training program. Program key faculty with NIH cancer-related research funds will provide research opportunities for trainees. Additional resources include patients in UCLA's Medical Center, the molecular, genetic, nutritional, and pathological laboratories within the UCLA Cancer Center, and the Los Angeles Cancer Surveillance programs. Special effort has been and will continue to be made to recruit qualified candidates from URM backgrounds and with MD training to post-doc positions. The Cancer Epidemiology Training Program has provided outstanding rigorous interdisciplinary training In epidemiology, statistics, and biology since 1975. Graduates of the program currently hold academic and research positions at leading universities and research institutions. RELEVANCE: The cancer epidemiology training program has been emphasizing a multidisciplinary approach by providing instruction and mentoring to pre- and post-doctoral trainees in both epidemiological methodology and molecular genetic aspects of cancer and will continue to train five pre-doctoral and h/vo post-doctoral trainees in an interdisciplinary program of cancer molecular and genetic epidemiology.